It Had to Be You
by swimmjacket
Summary: Annabeth's life was all going to plan. She's the Head Cheerleader, one of the smartest at Olympus High, and dating the Quarterback and Captain of the football team Luke Castellan. But when she is assigned to a "hoodlum" Percy Jackson to be his mentor during their Senior year her life is turned upsidedown. Modern!AU with Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth T for language/suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of my account turning 1 years old I am posting this story! :) **

**This is a Modern!AU for Percy Jackson. It includes Punk!Percy and a Girly!Annabeth. So if the characters seem a little OOC, there is a reason for it! ****All the other characters will be included, with some minor changes to them. But mostly a lot of their big personality traits and passions will be kept.**

**So please send me a PM or review your thoughts on the characters and any suggestions for them as well!**

**This is a Percabeth fanfic with fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, and of course, ROMANCE! Also this fic is rated T for some romantic scenes that will be coming up in later chapters and cursing (mostly from Percy and his group)**

**The pairings in this fic are mostly canon (aka: Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, etc...) with some less than canon pairings (Luke/Annabeth mainly)**

**Also this fic is going to be a slow build if you know what I mean. Things will take time and I hope you are patient with the story line because I don't want to see this rushed.**

**So please enjoy and review your thoughts. Every comment is appreciated :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase was curling her hair for the first day of school. She was already dressed and her makeup was flawless. Her smoky eye shadow make her grey eyes a piercing color. Her navy dress came down to her knees and had white polka dots. Her peach heels sitting right beside her, ready to be put on before she headed down stairs and left for her first day of Senior year. As she fixed her blonde hair her mind wandered.<p>

She was captain of the cheer team at her school, Olympus High. And she was dating the Quarterback, Luke Castellan. Her grades were straight A's, with not one below a 95.

Everything was going according to plan.

She would date Luke through High School, he would get a football scholarship and she would get a cheerleading one to Jupiter University in New Rome, California. They could then marry, after they got their degrees.

Luke would work for his father, Hermes, and take over Mercury Inc, one of the biggest businesses in the United States. They dealt with shipping, technology, mail, and everything travel related.

Annabeth would go and be a lawyer at the Athens Law Firm, Annabeth's mother's firm.

Once her hair was perfect Annabeth touched up her mascara and grabbed her favorite lip gloss and heels. She walked down the stairs and saw her mother and father sitting at the dinning table. Her father, Frederick Chase, who was working on his newest history book was typing away furiously at his computer. Her mother was on the phone as she also typed away at her laptop, the Bluetooth earpiece attached to her ear like it usually was.

"No! I told you the Smith case needs that a arson expert. Call in Wilson, he should be perfect for this case" Athena said as she typed on her laptop.

Annabeth walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee into her thermos and grabbing a bright red apple and a granola bar, putting both in her purse for her lunch later.

"Annabeth, sweetie, can you pour me a cup?" her father asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sure thing dad" Annabeth said grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"Two sugars and a little bit of cream" her father said.

"Alright dad" Annabeth said scooping in the sugar and pouring in the cream as she added a little to her own coffee.

"Shouldn't you be off already?" her mother asked.

"I am about to leave right now" Annabeth said as she walked over and set the cup of coffee down next to her father's laptop.

Athena looked up from her screen for a moment and her eyes raked down Annabeth.

"You look presentable" she said, turning back to the screen in front of her.

"Thank you" Annabeth said smiling slightly. That was the best complement she was going to get from her mother, regardless of how she looked. Athena was a very, very, very hard person to please. Very few things met her high standards. Which was why Annabeth worked so hard to plan her life to the absolute 't'.

"Are you driving today?" her father asked.

"Luke usually drives her" Athena added, picking up her phone and typing in a new number.

"Luke is driving me today. He wanted to start our Senior year together" Annabeth said, picking up her own phone to check for any texts.

"I'll be back late tonight." Athena said then punching the call button on her phone and walking out the door.

"Did you get a hold of Wilson yet?" she said as she closed the door behind her "Yes! I need him to testify! Why else would I call him! I'm not asking him out to dinner!" she shouted.

"I need to meet with my editor tonight to work on getting the battle movements illustrations. So I'll be home late as well" Fredrick said.

"Okay. I have cheer practice later tonight and I think Piper wants to get dinner afterwords" Annabeth said.

"Okay sweetie, be safe" her father said and Annabeth kissed the top of his head as she walked back to grab her bag and thermos.

She felt the buzz of her phone and looked down to see Luke's text.

_Be at your house in 5 min._

Annabeth sighed as she grabbed all her things and put them into her purse. The first day was always an easy one. Teachers would pass out syllabuses and talk about the class. She wouldn't need her book bag until tomorrow, so Annabeth put her keys, lip gloss, and wallet into her purse and walked out the door with coffee in hand. As she locked the door behind her Luke pulled up in his brand new, red, Ford Mustang.

She smiled as he got out of the car and opened the car door for her, like a gentleman, and shut it behind her as she sat down in the leather seat.

Luke slid into his seat and pulled away from Annabeth's house.

"You look really nice today, babe" Luke said.

"Thank you" Annabeth said, smoothing out the lower half of her dress.

"Mother said I looked 'presentable' " Annabeth said using air quotes.

"Presentable? Wow, that's close to actually giving you a heartfelt complement." Luke joked.

"She is heartfelt...sometimes" Annabeth defended.

"Athena Chase. The coldhearted lawyer? The one they nicknamed the 'Warrior of the Courtroom'?" Luke said raising an eyebrow.

"She does care. If she didn't I wouldn't be as well prepared for our future as I am now" Annabeth said.

"You're right, babe. Just think, this is our last year in High school, then its Jupiter University." Luke said.

"Only if you get that scholarship" Annabeth chided.

"You know I'm good enough to get that full-ride" Luke said.

"You need to make sure your grades are high enough this year. Coach almost had to put you on academic probation last year" Annabeth scolded.

"Good thing I am dating the smartest girl in the school." Luke said as Annabeth looked back to the road.

"You have football practice tonight?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, and then Coach wants us to stay a little later to watch the films from last year." Luke said "Why?"

"Mother and Dad are both going to be out late, so I was thinking about going out to dinner with Piper. I was thinking you and Jason could tag along" she said "But don't worry about it."

"Alright. Text me after practice and when you get home" Luke said as they pulled into the school student parking lot. Right as Luke parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition, a electric blue Audi R8 pulled in beside them.

Annabeth smiled brighter as she got out of the car the same time Piper did.

Piper McLean was Annabeth's best friend. Her father, Tristan McLean was in a bit of legal trouble a few years back and Athena was able to bail him out. Annabeth and Piper met and hit it off right away. Piper was on the cheer team with Annabeth with her boyfriend of a year, Jason Grace , was on the football team with Luke, and the co-captain with him as well.

"Annabeth!" Piper squealed, hugging Annabeth tight.

"Its nice to see you too Piper. You look really nice today" Annabeth said.

"Thank you" Piper said, twirling in her pink lace overlay skirt. Her white top was simple but her golden dream catcher necklace was not. The style was romantic with a Native American twist, as that was Piper in a nut shell.

Her father was a big Broadway star, and famous for his roles and being a prominent Native American actor. Piper's mother, Aphrodite, was the creator and owner of the biggest dating sites, Venus4You. com.

"And look at you! That dress makes you look like you walked off Roman Holiday!" Piper said.

"That's the one with Aubrey Hepburn right?" Jason said, slinging his back pack over his shoulder.

"Try Audrey, hon." Piper said wagging her finger.

"At least he was close this time" Annabeth said.

"So how are you liking the first day of being seniors Jason?" Luke asked, walking over to him.

"Well when we were puling in and saw you Piper screamed that it was some type of fate we got to school the same time as you and begged me to pull in beside you." Jason said "I think I still have some hearing loss" he said cleaning out his right ear.

"I didn't scream _that_ loud" Piper said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Piper. I love you, but when you get too excited I think people all the way in Canada are complaining" Annabeth said, putting her hand on Piper's shoulder.

Piper rolled her eyes but then resumed her pleasant attitude, clapping her hands together.

"Totally untrue comments aside..its the first day of senior year! We should be excited!" she said.

"Pipes, if you get anymore excited I think you might explode" Jason said.

"You are being no fun" Piper pouted.

"Don't be that way Pipes. Look, aren't those some of the girls on your cheer team walking inside?" Jason said pointing to the brick building as students began filling in.

"Oh my god! Its Lacy! Come on Jason!" Piper said pulling her helpless boyfriend along.

"See you guys later!" Jason called back as Piper pulled him towards the school.

Annabeth and Luke laughed at their friends antics while Annabeth started to walk towards the school with Jason beside her as he locked the car behind them.

"Here is your coffee babe" Luke said handing her the Thermos and Annabeth accepted it gladly. Annabeth was looking in her purse to see if she had grabbed everything when Luke pulled her back forcefully shouting "Annabeth!" The sudden movement caused Annabeth to drop her thermos and making coffee spill onto the pavement.

Annabeth whipped her head up to see a motorcycle roar past her, missing her by a mere foot. If it hadn't been for Luke, she would have been hit dead on.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine" Annabeth said smoothing out her dress and fixing her hair "Who was that?" she asked looking to see who was driving the motorcycle.

The person had parked his motorcycle and taken off his helmet. His raven black hair was messy and sticking up in every direction and he ran his hand through it to try and tame the mess.

"Its Jackson" Luke growled, clenching his hands.

"Don't get into a fight. That is no way to start your senior year" Annabeth said, touching Luke's arm to try and calm him down.

"He almost ran you over!" Luke yelled then walking towards him as Annabeth hurriedly walked behind him.

"Jackson! Watch where you're driving that thing!" Luke shouted as Percy turned to face them, his sea green eyes filled with mischief and mirth.

"Sorry Castellan, didn't see her there." he replied coolly.

"You almost killed her!" Luke roared as Annabeth tugged on his arm, trying to get him away.

"I'm fine Luke! Let's go inside. He isn't worth it" Annabeth pleaded.

"And what a tragedy that would be. I mean how would the cheer team survive?" Percy said sarcastically, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Luke! Stop this now" Annabeth ordered, her tone forceful and sharp.

Luke narrowed his eyes at Percy and then turned away, a furious expression on his face.

"You should really be more careful when driving that thing" Annabeth warned Percy before turning away.

"Aw Castellan, I didn't know your girlfriend wore the pants in your relationship" Percy taunted, and Luke turned back with a murderous expression.

"Luke! Stop right now!" Annabeth yelled "I will not have you put your football scholarship in danger because some...hoodlum..is egging you on. Head inside, right now"

Luke growled and pointed his finger at Percy.

"You're lucky I have too much riding on this scholarship to beat you to a pulp right now Jackson. But you try and even touch my girlfriend I will beat you black and blue" Luke threatened before turning and walking inside.

Annabeth turned to glare at Percy, who still had a smirk on his face as he put his helmet up on his motorcycle.

"Look where you are driving next time" Annabeth scolded.

"Whatever princess" Percy said waving her off.

Annabeth scoffed at him and turned on her heels to walk back inside. She saw her dropped thermos and slightly mourned over the lost coffee before picking it up and walking inside to join Luke.

Luke was standing by the door as he opened it for his girlfriend.

"You can't let him get to you like that" Annabeth said, sighing.

"Jackson was asking for it today" he muttered.

"It doesn't matter. If you get suspended then that means you can't play football..."Annabeth said.

"And then I can't get the Jupiter scholarship, I know, I know" Luke said running his hand through his blond hair.

"Just leave Percy Jackson be." Annabeth said.

"If we're lucky He'll probably drop out or be expelled this year." Luke said.

"And even if he isn't you have to promise me not to fight with him" Annabeth said, glaring at Luke who sighed and nodded.

"Good. Now put a smile on your face. Its our senior year!" Annabeth said, smiling as she turned back to look at the crowded commons area. Sounds of reunions and reminiscing filled Annabeth's ears as she and Luke walked towards the senior tables.

"Annabeth! Luke!" a high pitched voice called as Annabeth almost groaned internally. Drew Tanaka. She was on the cheer squad with Annabeth and always seemed to have a jealous vibe coming off her towards Annabeth. She was a tall, beautiful, Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, warm brown eyes, plenty of jewelry and perfect makeup. Her signature pink eyeliner was adorning her eyes. With the almost overpowering scent of nutmeg and pine, setting Annabeth's teeth on edge.

"Haven't seen you in a while Luke, how as your summer?" Drew said, putting her hand on her hip. Her white dress complemented her tanned skin and made her almost look innocent.

Almost.

"Fine Drew. How was your's?" Luke asked.

"It was marvelous hon!" Drew said clasping her hands together "My dad took me on an amazing trip to the Bahamas for two weeks!"

"That's great, Drew." Annabeth said, forcing a smile.

"Well I'm just glad to be back" Drew said flicking her hair off her shoulder "So many things I _have _to do this year and I can't wait to get started" she said in a less than innocent voice.

"Well we better get to homeroom, wouldn't want to be late" Annabeth said, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him away.

"Bye Annabeth! Bye Luke!" Drew called after them as Annabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why do you hate her so much? She is pretty nice sometimes" Luke said as Annabeth released his hand once they reached the C Hall.

"She just..." Annabeth said groaning and rubbing her temple "I don't know, I hate the feeling I get when she is around."

"So there is no reason?" Luke said.

"Why do you hate Percy Jackson?" Annabeth countered, raising an eyebrow.

"Touché" Luke said "But to answer I think it all starts with the fact he has this mischievous air around him that makes me feel like he is always up to something"

"I did hear he did time in Juvenile Hall before he transferred here Junior year" Annabeth said as they both walked into their homeroom.

"And that he has been with over a hundred girls, and he has been kicked out of nearly every school in the state" Luke said as they sat down next to each other.

"But forget about him. Let's just enjoy our first day of Senior year" Annabeth said reaching across and holding Luke's hand.

"And the next one will be at Jupiter University in New Rome" Luke said smiling as they turned to the front as the final bell rang and the teacher began taking roll.

The teacher then handed out the schedules and Annabeth quickly looked her's over.

ANNABETH MINERVA CHASE

GRADE: 12TH

1ST PERIOD: PHYSICS HONORS

2ND PERIOD: AP ENGLISH

3RD PERIOD: AP CALCULUS

4TH PERIOD: LATIN 4 HONORS

B LUNCH

5TH PERIOD: AP PSYCHOLOGY

6TH PERIOD: STUDY HALL

7TH PERIOD: GOVERNMENT AND ECONOMICS

Annabeth smiled as she looked at her schedule, seeing as she had gotten everything she had requested.

"Whatcha get?" Luke asked leaning over and Annabeth handed her schedule to him.

"We have Lunch and Study Hall together. But I think that's it" Luke said handing Annabeth back her schedule and his as well.

LUKE MICHEAL CASTELLAN

GRADE: 12TH

1ST PERIOD: ENGLISH 5 CP

2ND PERIOD: PHYSICS CP

3RD PERIOD: GOVERNMENT AND ECONOMICS

4TH PERIOD: COMMUNICATIONS

B LUNCH

5TH PERIOD: CALCULUS HONORS

6TH PERIOD: STUDY HALL

7TH PERIOD: WEIGHT TRAINING

Annabeth frowned a bit, saddened that she and her boyfriend since 16 didn't have more classes with her.

"Don't be sad babe." Luke said "I mean we should have been expecting this since you signed up for like a million super high level classes"

Annabeth sighed and handed Luke back his schedule "It wasn't a million. I only signed up for three AP classes this year and two honors."

Luke only shook his head and pecked Annabeth's cheek "But if anyone can handle it...it's you"

"You are darn right I can" Annabeth said smiling as she pulled out a small compact mirror and fixed her lip gloss.

The bell then rang again and the students began filling out into the hall.

"I'll see you at Lunch, okay?" Luke said looking at Annabeth as they had to part ways now to get to their first classes.

"Of course. And hopefully we can eat with Jason and Piper too" she said smiling as Luke then turned to walk to the English hall while Annabeth turned to head for the Science wing of the school.

Annabeth went through her day with a smile on her face. She found Piper and her, along with Jason had the same lunch together. Annabeth was catching up with old friends that she hadn't seen through out the summer and reminiscing about the past years and looking forward to college the following year. She was glad to see so many she knew in most of her classes.

As Lunch approached Annabeth was eager to see Luke, Piper and Jason again. Once the bell rang, Annabeth quickly walked out of her Latin class and made her way to the large commons area where Lunch was being served.

She saw Luke coming from his Communications class and started to walk by Annabeth.

"How has your day been so far?" Luke asked.

"Fine. I like my Calculus teacher, and we have already gotten our first book assignment for AP English. It's Henry V" Annabeth said while Luke nodded "What about you?" she asked.

"My Communication teacher, Mrs. Isis seems really nice. She wears a lot of colors though. It was crazy" Luke said scratching his head.

"I hear she is nice though" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. So I have Jason with me for English. He said we have lunch with him and Piper as well." Luke said.

"Piper told me the same thing in Physics" Annabeth said smiling "And that we were going to be eating outside today, since it is so nice."

Luke nodded and they made their way outside to see Piper sitting with Jason at one of the tables under the trees.

"Piper!" Annabeth called, waving.

Piper perked up and saw the blond couple walking towards her and smiled wide.

"How's your day been Annie? Luke? Mine has been fab-u-lous" Piper said "I have classes with most of the girls from the squad and I hear Jason has a lot of the football team in his classes too!"

"And Luke said you have a super jam packed schedule this year Annabeth" Jason said.

"It's nothing I can't handle" Annabeth said sitting down next to Luke and across from Piper and Jason.

"Of course" Jason said "But aren't you doing that mentor program again this year as well?"

"Yes! I had so much fun with Thalia last year I signed up again. I am supposed to get my assigned person by the end of the day." Jason nodded as he turned back to Piper who was rambling on about Dakota's new hair style and how Micheal Yew was now single.

The mentor program was one started at the school. It pared Juniors and Seniors with troubled students, in hopes that the work ethic of the geniuses would rub off on them.

Annabeth signed up Junior year and had gotten Jason's sister Thalia Grace. Though Thalia was a senior, she was a "trouble maker" and the Principle, Mr. Dionysus, put her with one of his best students in the school. Annabeth was already in advanced classes and Thalia was behind, so there wasn't much trouble there.

Being a mentor meant checking in with the student every week, tutoring and helping them with any school related problem they might have.

And Thalia's grades improved dramatically, along with her attitude towards school. Annabeth pushed Thalia to join the Archery club and because of that enabled Thalia to be noticed by the U.S. National team, lead by Coach Artemis. Thalia made the team and is now one of the best archers on the team, close to the famous Olympic athlete, Zoë Nightshade. Thalia was now on track to go to the Olympics and has a good chance to win a medal.

Because of the mentor program Annabeth became good friends with Thalia and her brother. Which then lead to Piper and him meeting and them hitting off right away.

So yes. Annabeth had signed up again.

"Annabeth?" Piper said, sounding a little irritated as Annabeth snapped herself back to reality.

"Sorry...what did you say?" Annabeth asked.

"Luke said your parents were going to be out late tonight?" Piper said.

"Yeah. You know how they are with work. So do you want to grab something after practice tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course!" Piper said.

"Are we not invited?" Jason questioned with a playful tone.

"Girls only" Piper said wagging her finger at him "Besides, you two will stink to high heaven after your practice."

"And you won't?" Jason said, smirking.

"Girls don't sweat. We glisten" Piper said with a flick of her hair.

Right as Jason was about to come back with a retort a loud shout was heard from across the courtyard.

Annabeth and Luke turned around to see Percy with his white shirt ruined as a large greasy pizza stain adorned the fabric. His fists were clenched as he and another student, Sherman, looked ready to fight.

"Looks like we are going to have a fight on the first day of school" Luke commented.

Sherman threw the first punch as Percy ducked under to then step forward and grab his wrist to force Sherman's punches away from himself. A teacher and the police officer at the school were there in an instant, separating the two boys and dragging them off to the principal's office.

"Jackson was getting into trouble early this year" Luke said then turning back to his lunch.

Only a few moments later Annabeth heard her name called on the speakers, calling her to the Guidance office.

"Why are they calling you up there?" Piper wondered, her eyebrows knitting together as she tapped her chin.

"I have no idea" Annabeth said standing up and grabbing her purse and throwing away her apple and granola bar that she had packed that morning.

"Its too early for you to be getting any awards" Jason joked.

"Maybe its the mentor assignment?" Piper said.

"Maybe..but they usually wait till the end of the day" Annabeth said.

"Well you can't be in any trouble. So don't sweat it" Luke said winking at her.

"Alright. I'll see you in Study Hall" Annabeth said pecking his cheek and turning to walk back into the school and through the halls to the Guidance office.

Annabeth walked into the office and as the receptionist saw her pointed her to the main guidance counselor's office. The blonde walked towards the shut door and knocked on the door and heard a "Come in" from the inside.

She opened the door to see a pissed off Percy Jackson sitting in the chair with the Guidance Counselor, Mr. Chiron sitting at his desk with his finger folded.

"Ahh, Annabeth Chase. Please sit down." he said extending his hand to the seat beside Percy.

"Umm..might I ask what I am doing here?" Annabeth asked sitting down and crossing her ankles and putting her purse down beside her.

"I was just speaking with Mr. Jackson about the little _incident _outside at lunch" Chiron said.

"Sherman didn't hit me on accident. And he attacked me first" Percy said exacerbated.

"Yes, yes. I heard you the first time Mr. Jackson. But I have decided since it is the beginning of the year not to punish you to severely. Chiron said in a calm voice.

"I shouldn't be punished at all" Percy mumbled, crossing his arms and looking at the floor.

"Mr. Chiron...you still haven't answered my question" Annabeth said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Mrs. Chase, you are one of the school's best mentors. I called you here to introduce you to your assigned student; Percy Jackson" Chiron said.

Annabeth had to try and keep her jaw from dropping to the floor.

"Bu-but Mr. Chiron!" Annabeth said, panic surging through her.

"There is no way I am letting little Ms. Princess try and be my _mentor_" Percy said, making the mentor sound like a dirty word.

"Mr. Chiron I have to object to this" Annabeth said, her eyes pleading with the man.

"I am afraid when you signed up to be a mentor you agreed to take on any student assigned to you." Chrion said with a stern voice "Any student, Miss Chase. And if I am not mistaken, Mr. Jackson is a student."

Annabeth was almost gaping like a fish. She was at a loss for words.

And she always had something to say.

"Like hell am I agreeing to this" Percy growled.

"Mr. Jackson, your record at our school is not the best. I fear if you don't agree to this mentor program that you will not be able to graduate this spring" Mr. Chiron said.

"No! I-I mean...isn't there another way" Percy said almost desperate. Annabeth was taken slightly aback by this. Percy didn't seem like the person to care about this type of thing. Many were thinking he would drop out or be expelled before the year was over.

"Mr. Jackson" Mr. Chrion said, pulling off his glassed and sighing "This is the best course for you. If you don't I have to suspend you for fighting with another student."

Percy leaned back in his chair with a huff "Fine. I'll do the stupid mentor thing"

"Good. Then Miss Chase please set a time with Mr. Jackson for a meeting once a week. And here is his file for your mentorship" he said handing Annabeth a manila folder "In it hold his schedule and academic history"

"Can I leave now?" Percy asked, annoyed.

"Yes Mr. Jackson. And I hope to not see you in here again" Mr. Chiron said as Percy bolted out of the room leaving Annabeth sitting with Mr. Chiron, still stunned.

"Miss Chase. I know you can help him." Mr. Chiron said seeing the conflict written across Annabeth's face.

"But..he and I don't particularly get along Mr. Chiron" Annabeth said.

"I understand that. But I believe you both can act like professionals and put your personal differences aside." Chiron said.

"I-I-I don't know if that is possible" Annabeth said, looking down at the ground.

Chiron pulled out from his desk and wheeled himself over to Annabeth. "If anyone can put that boy on the right path Miss Chase, its you"

The bell rang and Annabeth stood up to walk to her next class.

"I will be checking in on you two in two weeks. Good luck Miss Chase" Chiron said as Annabeth closed the door behind her and ran her hand through her hair.

Of all the people in the school, it had to be Percy Jackson.

Her perfect senior year was just turned completely upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Please tell me what you all think about the first chapter.<strong>

**And just so ya'll know. Annabeth won't be a total girly girl during this fic. She will still retain some/most of her personality traits from the book, but some are just hidden under her lip gloss, if you know what I am saying.**

**Same goes for Percy (minus the lip gloss though) and many of the other characters.**

**Also I am looking for a beta! Please message me if you are interested! I really really want one because I want this fic to be the best it can possibly be! So please message me!**

**So please please review your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**Thank you to Evil Is Gone Until You See Me, Alia, Katsfakecakes, and Heyitsthecats for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Also please PM me if you are interested in Beta-ing this story :) And review if you are confused or have any questions!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was standing in the middle of the main school office, completely at a loss for what to do. Her body moved to walk out of the office and down the hall before her mind finally caught up when she walked into her AP Psychology class. She sat down and pulled out her agenda, copying down the homework and collecting the syllabus from the teacher while she stared at the manila folder sitting on her desk.<p>

As she walked to the study hall she saw Luke saving a seat for her.

"Hey babe, saved you a seat" Luke said as he leaned back in his chair and Annabeth sat down.

"Thanks" Annabeth said, sighing as she stared at the folder once more.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked "Is it something with why they called you to the office earlier?"

"Yes. I got my mentor assignment" Annabeth said.

"Who is it? Is it anyone we know?" Luke said.

"Oh, we know him alright" Annabeth said, the anger rising in her chest.

"Who?" Luke said.

"Percy Jackson" Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"No...no freaking way" Luke said his eyes going wide.

"Its true, as much as I don't want it to be... its true. I have to set up a time and place to meet with the most annoying boy in the school once a week." Annabeth said putting her head in her hands.

"That's...that's not fair!" Luke said, as the shock turned into anger.

"I can't fight this Luke. I signed an agreement stating that I would mentor any student. I can't back out now unless I have a legitimate reason that is approved by Mr. Chiron." Annabeth said.

"But-but out of everyone Mr. Chiron chose Percy!" Luke said.

"Quiet Mr. Castellen" the teacher in charge of study hall, Mr. Hypnos, said before falling back asleep on his desk.

"He said that if anyone can help Percy...it's me" Annabeth said looking down.

"He's going to drop out before spring comes anyway, so why is Mr. Chiron even bothering?" Luke said.

"That's the thing, when Mr. Chiron said Percy might not graduate High School, Percy seemed...scared? Like that was the last thing he wanted." Annabeth said, her hand on her chin as she thought carefully.

"That..actually is shocking" Luke said, looking a little confused even.

"I know...I thought he would say something snarky or just walk out, but he looked genuinely concerned that he might not graduate." Annabeth said then sighing "And know I have to see that he does."

"Hey, if he gives you any trouble I'll make sure to beat him up" Luke sad pounding his fist.

"No, you can't. You have to much riding on that scholarship. So no fighting" Annabeth said wagging her finger.

"Okay, okay. I know" Luke said waving her off "But if he takes one step out of line..."

"Trust me on this Luke, Percy lays one finger on me I will break it" I said.

"That's my girl" Luke said.

I smiled as I turned back to Percy's folder. manila folder was still unopened and Mr. Chiron said it had all of Percy's academic history.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Luke asked.

"No.. not right now. I'm actually not supposed to share any personal information about the student I am mentoring to anyone, unless they give me permission." I said.

Luke gave a nonchalant shrug and turned back to looking over his playbook for football. While Annabeth pulled out her agenda and pen, opening the small book to see the calendar for August. The three cheer practices a week; one on Monday,Tuesday and Wednesday, with every Friday being a football game, filled most of her week and left only Thursday open. She made a mental note to talk with Percy to see if he could work with her every Thursday, right after school.

Study Hall ended only a short time later and Luke walked Annabeth to her Government and Economics class before heading to his weight lifting class that every football player took for their last period.

She sat in the class and listened as the teacher talked about what we would actually study this year and the different materials we would need as well. The bell rang, releasing the student body into the halls and out into the parking lot and pick up line area.

Annabeth headed to the locker room to change into her cheerleading practice outfit. Some of the other girls were talking in the locker room about the first day of school. Piper walked into the locker room with a bright smile on her face.

"How was the rest of your day Annabeth?" she asked cheerily.

"Let's just say we are getting Chinese for dinner tonight" Annabeth said pulling out her tank top and shorts from the small bag she had packed earlier that morning.

"Ohh Chinese...that's not a good sign" Piper said, setting down her purse and turning back to her with her arms crossed "What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it later" Annabeth said, bending down to take off her heels and set them in her bag.

Piper frowned "You sure are" she said and then began changing as well, but Annabeth would catch her looking at her with concern and a hint of worry.

Annabeth sighed as she pulled her hair into a pony tail "Nothing is wrong...its just...well.. this year definitely took a turn I wasn't expecting"

"Alright" Piper said, her tone conveying she trusted her but still was unsure of the situation.

"Well let's get practice started. The first game is in a few days and we need to make sure the new girls know these cheers backwards, forwards, and sideways." Annabeth said, putting her hands on her hips.

Annabeth's blonde hair was in a high pony tail. She wore a pair of black work out shorts and a grey tank top with parts of her black jog bra peaking out and her tennis shoes were white. Piper wore something similar but her pink tank top and bright orange jog bra made her already tanned skin look darker.

"Let's go" Annabeth called out to the other cheerleaders in the locker room and started walking out of the locker room with Piper. They entered the gym and saw some of the other girls sitting on the bleachers, talking.

"Okay girls, let's stretch!" Annabeth said, clapping her hands together. The girls stood up and formed a circle on the gym floor.

They stretched their legs, arms, and counted together like they usually did. Once it was over, everyone stood up and Annabeth said "We're going to be practicing the cheers for Friday's game today."

The group nodded "Okay, I want to see the formation and I'll call out a cheer"

The girls moved into their assigned spots and all looked at Annabeth.

"I want to see...'Who are you yelling for?'" Annabeth said "And one, two three" clapping her hands each time.

"Who are you yelling for?  
>Olympians!<br>Stand up and yell once more  
>Olympians!<br>Louder now, let's hear it for  
>Olympians!" the girls cheered preforming the movements as well.<p>

"Okay, Lucy you need to make those movements more sharp" Annabeth said and Lucy nodded.

"Now do, 'We are Hot to Go'" Annabeth said starting them off again.

"We are Hot to Go! H-O-T-T-O-G-O!  
>Say whoo Hot to Go! Say whoo Hot to Go!" the squad cheered three times, getting louder each time.<p>

"Come on Annie, give us a hard one" Drew said with a smirk.

"Alright. Show me the touchdown flip routine" Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"Please" Drew said walking forward towards the mats they use for their flips and other tricks. She started off with a small run and did a cartwheel, leading into a back handspring and finished with a forward flip, landing on her feet with a flourish of her arms.

"Child's play" Drew sad.

"Oh really?" Annabeth countered walking towards the mat and cracking her knuckles. She took off, doing three back to back front handsprings, then two cartwheels, and then flipping into a back handspring and finishing with a full twist in the air, landing on the other side of the mat and extending her arms up.

Annabeth took a deep breath to steady her breathing from the tumbling routine she just did.

Drew had a slight scowl on her face but it quickly turned into a seriously fake smile.

"Great job Annabeth. I don't know how you do it sometimes" Drew said.

"Just a little practice" Annabeth said "Now, let's work on the pyramid and a few more cheers."

The girls got in position for the pyramid and dismounted correctly.

"Good job ladies. Just want to practice a few more cheers and we will be done for today" Annabeth said. Practice ended a short time later and the girls either went to the locker room to change or just headed out to their cars or rides.

"Jason gave me his keys and is catching a ride home with a friend so we have his car tonight" Piper said wiggling her eyebrows as she flashed the keys in front of Annabeth.

"Good, I seriously need some Chicken Lo Mien right now" Annabeth said slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing the rest of her things. Piper walked beside her and out to the parking lot. Once they got in the car Piper turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So what changed between lunch and practice?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Talk after food" Annabeth said and Piper sighed, driving to their favorite Chinese restaurant and placing their order. The girls, still dressed in their tank tops and tempo shorts grabbed their food and went back to the car.

"Head to my place." Annabeth said as Piper started the car again and pulled out of the parking lot. They arrived at Annabeth's house a few minutes later and Annabeth unlocked the door and grabbed utensils and drinks for herself and Piper, sitting down on the living room couch with her.

"So spill, what happned?" Piper said, picking up one of her dumplings and dipping them in the soy sauce.

"I got my assignment for my mentorship" Annabeth said, stirring up her Lo Mien with her chop sticks.

"And..." Piper said.

"And it's Percy Jackson" Annabeth groaned.

Piper gasped "Oh. My. God." she said, her jaw hanging open.

"I know" Annabeth said.

"But he-and you! And!" Piper exclaimed.

"I know" Annabeth said.

"How does Luke feel about this?" Piper asked.

"He isn't happy" Annabeth said looking away.

"I know I wouldn't be happy if Jason would be forced to hang around a girl like Percy once a week" Piper said, popping another dumpling in her mouth.

"Trust me, Luke has nothing to fear. Percy isn't going to steal me from him." Annabeth said, eating a bite of her dinner.

"Well I know that" Piper said, rolling her eyes "But who do you feel Annie?"

"Honestly, I don't know" Annabeth said looking down "For once in my life I don't have a plan.

"You're a Chase! Nothing phases you! You'll think up a plan and figure this whole thing out by tomorrow" Piper said encouragingly.

"I hope so" Annabeth said sighing and eating some more of her Lo Mien.

"But why is Percy in the mentor program?" Piper asked.

"Mr. Chiron said it would be good for him..." Annabeth said "And it seems like he actually _wants_ to graduate"

"That definitely weird" Piper said.

"I know right!" Annabeth said "I mean everyone thinks he is going to be gone by Christmas!"

"Well maybe you will figure out why he wants to graduate so bad" Piper said "I mean you will be spending an hour with him once a week"

"Don't remind me" Annabeth groaned.

"Don't worry Annie. If you need help stashing the body I know the place" Piper said with a wink.

Annabeth laughed, shaking her head "It won't come to that"

"Aww come on! You have a kick butt lawyer for a mom! You could totally get away with it!" Piper said, this only caused Annabeth to laugh harder.

"No Piper, I won't commit murder just to get out of this" Annabeth said.

"Not with that attitude you won't" Piper said pointing her chopsticks at Annabeth who rolled her eyes.

"Illegal acts aside" Annabeth said "But you do have a point."

"About the 'accident' Percy is going to have" Piper said using air quotes.

Annabeth glared at Piper who just laughed it off "You know you love me"

"I do" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"But don't sweat this Annabeth. If anyone at our school can turn Percy Jackson around you can. Just think of this like a really, really big puzzle!" Piper said "And I know how you are about puzzles..."

"I don't give up on them until I figure it all out" Annabeth finished.

"That's my girl! Now how was the rest of you day?" Piper asked.

Annabeth told Piper about her day. Her classes, the people she saw, the rumors that were already flying around, etc.

It was an hour later when Piper had to leave.

"You've got this Annabeth. Don't worry about Percy Jackson" Piper said standing at Annabeth's door "And if he hurts you in anyway I will personally kick him to New York city and back"

"Thanks Piper" Annabeth said hugging her friend.

"Well Jason will be wanting his car back so I'll have to go see him and he can then drop me off back at my house" Piper said waving goodbye.

"Bye Pipes" Annabeth said waving back.

Piper shut the door behind her and Annabeth walked back into her living room and pulling out Percy's folder from her bag.

"Alright Percy, time to see your records" Annabeth said finally opening the manila folder.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review!<strong>

**And I am still looking for a beta reader! Please PM or leave a review if you are interested! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this took so long! Life was getting crazy with school, work, and swim team! But now I have some free time so enjoy the update.**

**Also I'm now moving into the portion of the story where Percy POV's come into place, so please tell me what you think!**

**Also a super big shoutout to annabethchase1500 an awesome beta! Thanks so much!**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

Annabeth sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Rather than the mysterious manila file answering all her questions about Percy they only made more.

Using whatever school work she had that night to try and distract herself was a futile effort. Her mind would keep wandering while she would be reading a passage from Henry V or a section of her Psychology textbook. Annabeth glanced over at the clock once she finished her Calculus homework for that night. Seeing it was already near midnight, she walked upstairs to go to sleep.

As she laid in bed her mind kept assaulting her with thoughts of a certain leather clad bad boy.

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

EARLIER THAT DAY

Percy tore out of the school parking lot, the wind rushing past him as he rode his motorcycle. Riding his bike was one of the three things that allowed him to clear his head, and he really needed that right now. He pulled into the parking lot of the garage and stopped his bike, pulling off his helmet and shaking his head.

"Hey Percy! You better clock in or else you're gonna be counted as late" Leo called as he stood in the doorway of the garage. "Is what I would say if I wasn't such an amazing friend and hadn't already clocked you in"

Leo was about Percy's age. He was working at the shop even before Percy had gotten a job there. He just had this way with cars that made him one of the best young mechanics in the area. Leo wore brown pants, suspenders, and a white button up shirt that had more grease and oil stains than any rag in the shop. He also had this toolbelt that held more tools and parts than what Percy thought was humanly possible.

"Thanks" Percy mumbled as he shook out of his leather jacket and walked into the garage.

"Wow, what happened to your shirt?" Nyssa asked. "Percy you do realize the food goes in your mouth right?"

"Shut up. What's on my schedule today?" Percy snapped.

Nyssa was older than Percy by a few years. She could easily be described as one of those female action heroes. But the smiley face band-aid on her chin usually ruined the illusion. She usually wore a tank top and a red bandana to tie back her dark hair that contrasted her chocolate brown skin.

Nyssa handed Percy a clipboard which had his first job of the day as she replaced one of her own.

Percy took a deep breath as he walked over to the Ford Torus and grabbed a few tools, sitting down on the creeper and sliding underneath the Torus.

"So what's got your panties in a twist?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about Valdez" Percy replied as he slid out from under the car to look up at the Latino.

"Well you had this look..." Leo said, wiping the oil and grease off his hands.

"Like you wanted to punch someone, and then run them over with your bike" Nyssa finished. She had the hood of a Volkswagen beetle open and was working on the cooling system.

"Yes! That!" Leo exclaimed, then looking back at Percy who only glared at him as he stood up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said grabbing the rag from Leo.

"Amigo, you've got something going on that is not bueno. So tell me before I call in the big guns" Leo said, following Percy as he walked to his tool box.

"Nothing is wrong Valdez, so get off my back" he snapped.

"Ohh, that hurt Percy" Leo said, clutching his chest.

"Cry me a river" Percy replied as he grabbed the wrench he turned to walk back to the car when Leo's hand landed on his shoulder and he saw a concerned look in his Latino friend's eyes.

"Percy...talk to me" he said.

"Its school..." Percy said sighed, his shoulder sagging.

"And?" Leo prompted.

"They say I might not graduate if I don't do this stupid mentor program."

"Oh..." Leo said his eyes going wide.

"Yeah, so excuse me for being a little upset."

"Well, look at it this way," Leo said, trying to cheer up his friend. "You are still in school and you can still get that diploma. Who cares if you have to have some nerdy kid tutor you or something?"

"It's not some nerdy kid though," Percy said. "It's the princess of the school, Annabeth Chase."

"Wait...Annabeth _Chase_? The cheerleader and daughter of Athena Chase, the super scary lawyer?" Leo said, his eyes going as big as saucers.

"Yup" Percy replied as he then moved to walk back to the Torus.

"But I-I thought you hated her!" Leo exclaimed as he trailed after Percy.

"Yeah, well the counselor thought she was the only person who could help me" Percy said bitterly as he sat down.

"Wow" Leo said. "No wonder you looked angry"

"Yeah, so life is freaking peachy right now. So I suggest you get back to your work Valdez, before you fall behind." Percy said as he laid back and slid under the car.

"Percy!" Leo called out and Percy sighed as he slid back out from underneath the car.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, I know you may not like this but maybe you should look at the bright side" Leo suggested.

"What is the bright side to this situation right now? Because it looks pretty dark to me right now" Percy said sitting up.

"You can graduate Percy. You now have a shot in fulfilling that dream. That looks like a really amazing thing to me"

Percy sighed as he looked back up at his friend "You really think so?"

"Hey! A lot of us are dropouts here. I ran away so many times I've lost count. So when the law said I didn't have to go to school anymore I took off" Leo said, crossing his arms. "A lot of us gave up because we wanted to be in a place we loved. Being a mechanic isn't the most glamorous thing but we all love working on these beautiful machines. But I know how much graduating means to you. So stick it out this last year, once it's over and you got that degree, you'll have realized that dream of hers."

"You think I can do it?"

"If anyone deserves to walk across that stage in June it's you Percy" Leo said.

"So if I need help I can count on you?"

"I've got your back hermano"

"Good, cause if I am doing this mentor thing then I'll need you to pick up a couple shifts for me" Percy said laying back on the creeper and sliding back underneath the car.

"Wait! I didn't mean that!" Leo called as Percy smirked.

"You said anything Valdez" Percy said, finishing the repair and sliding out from the car and standing up. "Now get back to work or else you're going to have to stay late. And I know Calypso won't be happy about that."

Leo paled at the comment "She promised enchiladas tonight!"

"Then get your butt moving Valdez, how you ever landed a girl as sweet as Calypso I'll never know" Nyssa said, wiping of her wrench and shutting the hood of the car she was working on.

"Hey! I'll have you know I am a great catch that she is lucky to have!" Leo said, flexing his muscles as he did.

"Trust me Valdez, you will never get another girl better than Calypso. Speaking on behalf of all women, it's not going to happen - we had a meeting." Nyssa said, leaving Leo with his mouth gaping and Percy's sides hurting from laughing so much.

"Just cause you can't have me, Nyssa, is no reason to be jealous and say things you _obviously_ don't mean" Leo retorted.

"Leo- and I am not exaggerating here," Nyssa said, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last sentient being in the entire universe." Nyssa smirked and turned back to her work while Leo leaned over and whispered "She totally wants me."

"I heard that Valdez!" Nyssa roared causing Leo to to jump.

"You better look out Leo, remember the last time you made her that mad" Percy commented.

"My head still hurts!" Leo exclaimed in horror as he looked at Nyssa who had an evil grin on her face, which he paled at.

Leo quickly moved to get out of range and Percy shook his head as he continued his work for the day. As he worked on the transmission of a SUV he kept thinking of the blonde haired cheerleader.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

As Annabeth dove herself to school the next day she already rehearsed her little speech that she would give Jackson as soon as she saw him. The manila folder sat in her passenger seat of the silver 2015 Volvo.

It was like the thing was burning a hole in the seat of her car, Annabeth just couldn't get her mind away from Percy Jackson.

As she pulled into the parking space and cut off the ignition her mind was still being assaulted. Annabeth leaned her head back and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she ran her hand through her golden curls. Her outfit today wasn't as formal as yesterday's. Her top was a flowy white tank top that had lace overlay. Her jeans along with her golden sandals and bracelets completed the look.

Annabeth took another deep breath and grabbed her book bag along with the now infamous, at least in her mind, folder. AS she stepped out the familiar roar of a motorcycle pierced her ears. Annabeth's head whipped around to see Percy tearing into the parking lot and pulling into a parking space not far from her own.

Annabeth shifted her backpack and her purse and walked up to Percy who was taking off his helmet.

"Percy Jackson" she said in the most authoritative tone she could muster. Percy turned to see Annabeth walking towards him and a mischievous smirk adorned his face.

"Well, well," he said. "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Look, I know you want to get through this whole thing as quickly as possible, so do I" Annabeth said. "But if we _try_ and work together then I we can make it out of this with both of our sanity's in tack."

"How do you know I have my sanity?" Percy taunted, raising an eyebrow.

Annabeth glared at him "Listen Jackson. We are stuck with each other wither you like it or not. And I am not going to have you mess up my resume for college just because you have no tact." she said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Oh..." Percy said, feigning pain as he put his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt Chase."

"I don't care. So can you meet me on Thursdays?" Annabeth said.

"Hmmm... I don't know..." Percy said, tapping his chin.

Annabeth only glared at him before he said "Well I think I can do Thursday. What time?"

"Around 4:00 at the Alexandrian Library in town."

"It's a date"

"I can assure you that hell will freeze over before I go on a date with you willingly Jackson."

"Well it is supposed to get rather cold this winter..."

Annabeth only turned on her heels and walked into the school, feeling mad and still conflicted about Percy's file. If she was being honest with herself something about him would throw her off. A feat few could claim too. Once she got to her first period Physics class she pulled out her schedule and wrote in the mentor session.

"Today is going to be a long day" she muttered to herself. It was only Tuesday and she still needed her questions answered. But that wouldn't happen until Thursday. Unless she wanted to seek out Percy and talk to him before. As she weighed her choices her curiosity was not as strong as her repulsion towards Percy. She could wait till Thursday. If she wanted to keep her sanity, she had too.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Sorry for this being a short chapter but I felt it had a lot and I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible.<strong>

**So please review your thoughts! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

Thursday. Today is the Day.

That is the only thought that was going through Annabeth's mind as she woke up that morning. Annabeth tried to distract herself by thinking of anything but Percy Jackson, but she couldn't. The annoying tug in her gut was impossible to ignore. Her burning questions surged through her mind while a piece of dread permeated her thoughts.

Annabeth checked herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. Her cream colored layered skirt matched well with her blue top and tan colored wedge heels. The golden chain necklace finished the outfit perfectly. She made her way downstairs, grabbing her book bag and other books while walking out the door with coffee in hand.

As she drove to school, the radio played some pop song. It was a futile attempt to try and distract herself. Annabeth pulled into the parking spot next to Luke's and Piper's cars and walked into school. She checked her rose gold watch and saw she had about eight hours until the inevitable happened.

She tried to reason with herself. It was only an hour, for one time a week. How bad could it be?

The day flew by and every time she checked her watch, the hours seemed to race by.

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Piper asked as she ate her salad.

"Today I have to meet Percy for the mentor program" Annabeth groaned.

"I'm sorry about that" Jason said, trying to cheer Annabeth up.

Luke had a mean scowl on his face "I don't like it."

"What's Jackson going to do? If he makes a move I'm sure my girl Annabeth can handle him" Piper said with a proud nod.

"Me and Pipes those kickboxing classes over the summer. I know how to handle myself."

"It isn't Annabeth I don't trust" Luke protested. "It's Jackson"

"If I know Annabeth, she won't let him even _think_ about laying a finger on her" Jason said.

"But if he does-"Luke started to protest before Annabeth cut him off.

"I won't let him. It's in a public place; the library. And besides I told you I can handle myself." Annabeth said, silencing her boyfriend.

Luke grumbled a bit but then Piper moved the conversation to a more upbeat topic. As Annabeth and her talked about the cheer routine the boys talked about a few of the plays they would need to practice one more time before the first home game of the season.

As Annabeth went through the rest of her day the clock was a persistent distraction from her studies. She was annoyed that the one day a week she could use to get ahead in her schoolwork or even go out with Piper or Luke was now dreaded as the day she had to sit next to Percy Jackson for a whole hour.

But she was a Chase! Her mother and father had built their lives around not allowing anything to faze them. Even if the publisher moved up the release date, or a witness was found unusable. Nothing was able to throw them through a loop. They keep moving forward. They had to.

The final bell rang; Annabeth packed up her backpack and pulled out her phone to check if she had any messages. She had a happy emoji from Piper wishing her luck and the promise of going out to dinner if things went bad. Luke had texted her to be careful and call him if Percy did anything.

She pulled into the Library of Alexandria a few moments later. As she pulled out Percy's folder and her book bag she entered the library. As a child her father would sometimes go to the library to research for his book and bring her along. Annabeth knew the librarians well. The head librarian, Mnemosyne, was always nice to Annabeth and didn't treat her badly whenever the young eight year old wanted to read the more advanced books rather than the regular children's books.

Mnemosyne was pretty and sweet. She was about middle aged, as a few grey hairs could been seen in her honey colored hair. Glasses hung around her neck as she sorted through a few books on her desk. Her hazel eyes were focused on the task at hand.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" Mnemosyne called, looking up from the desk to see Annabeth walk into the library.

"Hello Ms. Mnemosyne" Annabeth replied with a smile.

"You know you can call me Mnemosyne. The Ms. makes me fall old." she said waving her off. "What can I do for you?"

"I am meeting someone here actually." Annabeth said, sifting the bag on her shoulders.

"Who?" Mnemosyne asked curiously.

"It a boy from my school. Someone the administration sees as 'At Risk' for not graduating. I'm his mentor" Annabeth answered.

"Well isn't that amazing!" Mnemosyne smiled, clapping her hands together. "I can give you too a table in the back so you can concentrate and call me over if you need anything." Mnemosyne walked out from behind the front desk and too a good sized table in the back of the library.

"There, nice and quiet. A good place to study" she said with pride in her voice. As much as Annabeth didn't want to be left so alone with a one Percy Jackson, she didn't have the heart to say no to Mnemosyne.

Thank you" Annabeth said as she sat down and pulled out a few materials.

"What is the boy's name, if I might ask?" Mnemosyne asked.

"Jackson, Percy Jackson" Annabeth stated.

"Jackson...now I know that name from somewhere..." Mnemosyne said, tapping the bottom of her chin. "Oh well, it will come to me. I do know I remember it though!"

Annabeth laughed slightly at the librarians antics but as she heard a small bell ring, her eyes turned to see Percy Jackson enter the library.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear" Annabeth thought.

"Is that him?" Mnemosyne asked, pointing to the leather clad boy.

"Yes" Annabeth said through her teeth. This action was lost on Mnemosyne who was quickly left saying she didn't want to 'Disrupt the Learning'.

"So Chase, what torture do you plan to inflict upon me this fine Thursday?" Percy asked as he sat down on the side of the table perpendicular from Annabeth.

"It is not going to be any fingernail pulling or Chinese water torture"

Percy kicked his chair back to put his feet on the table. "Oh yeah I forgot. It's much worse."

"Get your feet off the table now Jackson" Annabeth ordered.

"As you wish, Princess"

"Don't call me Princess" Annabeth demanded.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh because it _totally_ doesn't represent you at all"

"Look, we have to spend an hour a week with each other. Instead of wasting both of our times maybe you can try and close your mouth and get some work done."

"Touchy today aren't we princess."

Annabeth clenched her fists "Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because." she snapped.

"Because why?" Percy asked in a childish tone.

His taunts were like nails on a chalkboard. His entire presence was setting Annabeth's teeth on edge.

"Look. I have some questions for you..." Annabeth said pulling out his folder.

"Oh how interesting. The perfect princess wants to know more about the commoners." Percy replied with a smirk.

Annabeth continued, trying to be unfazed by his childish antics. "It is about your academic career." She opened the fold and pulled out a few of the transcripts.

"It says here that in the eleven years of school you have had that you have been to about seven different schools."

Percy stiffed a bit "So what? You thought I was a perfect angel before I came to your school?"

"It's just it seems like you've been to nearly every school in the area and I wanted to know why"

"Why? Why every school I went to kicked me out?" Percy hissed.

Annabeth had struck a chord within him and she realized this. Not wanting a huge fight on her hands she backed off the topic.

"Well" she said, clearing her throat. "I see you are barely passing and or failing most of your classes already."

"Shocker there" Percy said sarcastically.

"Well I am here to change that. I am going to be in contact with your teachers, getting your assignments for the week and going over with you, any ones you need help on."

Percy rolled his eyes "That's not an invasion of privacy at all"

"I am here to help you, so try and sound a little grateful here" Annabeth snapped, the sarcastic comments getting to her.

Percy's eyebrows shot up "So the little princess has claws? Interesting"

"Look Jackson. You need me, looking at your track record has shown you haven't gotten over a B in nearly any subject since grade school."

"Not all of us are handed A's on a silver platter Chase." Percy snapped.

"I work hard for my grades. Which is more than I can apparently say about you" Annabeth retorted.

Percy stood up abruptly and turned to leave "I don't need this"

Annabeth wanted to call out to him and make him come back but the words were caught in her throat, and only silence came out. Percy stormed out of the library and slammed the door behind him. In the distance Annabeth could hear the feint roars of a motorcycle tearing away.

Mnemosyne came rushing over "Is everything alright?"

Annabeth only shook her head and gathered her things "No...Because it had to be him."

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

Percy was at the garage a few minutes later, still steaming from Annabeth's comments. He worked harder in one day than that little princess's whole life combined!

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Jake asked as he looked up from the engine of a Volkswagen.

"I thought you had that...thingy with the cheerleader today and I had to cover for you." Leo asked, sliding out from the same Volkswagen.

"It's neither of your businesses" Percy snapped.

"Well since you are here I can leave!" Leo said enthusiastically while Jake hit him upside the head.

"I mean...what's up man?"

"I reiterate Valdez. None of your business."

"All of your business is my business amigo!" Leo cheered, earning him a chilling glare from Percy.

"What Leo _meant_ to say, was that we are here for you man" Jake interjected after elbowing Leo in the ribs.

"I don't want to talk to either of you. I am picking up my check and leaving."

"Well I hope you have time for a bite to eat." an angelic voice said. Leo's eyes were bright as he smiled wide. Calypso walked into the garage and put her hand on her hip.

"You are not leaving until we talk Percy. Whether you like it or not" her tone conveyed that there was no arguing with her, no matter what Percy said.

"Calypso!" Leo cried out as he rushed over to his girlfriend.

Calypso was very beautiful. Many of the others at the shop joked that Leo had to have blackmailed her into going out with him in the first place, let alone stay with him for over a year.

She looked almost out of place in the auto shop. Her top was white and flowy and she had a simple golden necklace. Her caramel hair had a braided hairband around the top of her head. And with some form of magic always smelled like cinnamon. Even after she started spending all her time with a grease and motor oil covered Leo.

"I am guessing there is no way I can get out of this?" Percy said hopefully.

"Nope." Calypso said with a smile as she turned to kiss Leo on the cheek.

"I came to tell you I made chicken curry and I picked up some naan at the store"

Leo looked like Christmas had come early with the smile he had.

"You are amazing!" he cried out, kissing Calypso.

"I only made dinner. I didn't create World Peace or cold fusion." Calypso said, waving her boyfriend off.

"I've tasted Leo's cooking. Trust me, to him cold fusion would be easier to tackle." Percy said.

"I am not that bad of a cook!" Leo retorted.

"You literally ruined five pots trying to boil pasta." Percy said in an emotionless tone.

With that Jake was clutching his sides in laughter while Leo looked sheepishly at Calypso.

"Don't worry; I didn't go out with you for your cooking skills."

Leo flexed his muscles "Who needs to know how to cook when you've got these bad boys!"

"What 'boys'?" Percy called out, and Leo deflated a bit while Calypso laughed at her boyfriend's antics.

"Percy, you are coming over tonight and we are going to talk" Calypso said, kissing Leo again and waving goodbye. She walked out of the garage, leaving Leo with an expression resembling a love-struck puppy.

"Still have no idea how you caught a girl like that" Jake muttered.

"Well you see, she was looking for a _real man_. So she set out on a quest to find one! And all it took was one look at me and she was head over heels" Leo said, puffing out his chest a bit. Jake rolled his eyes and looked at Percy.

"Me and Calypso went on one date. It didn't really work out but we remained friends. I was helping her move into her apartment. Which, coincidentally was the same one Leo lived in. He actually lived above her. He was tinkering in his room, there was an...accident... and long story short Leo destroyed her new dining table and traumatized a cat."

Jake started laughing hard while Leo glared at Percy who only shrugged as he grabbed his check and walked out of the garage and swung his legs over his bike.

* * *

><p><strong>So please tell me what you think! And for those of you who are shaking your heads on who Mnemosyne is (pronounced like Nemo-seen); she is the titan goddess of memory! That is where we get the word for mnemonic. She is also the mother of the 9 muses!<strong>

**So please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy :)**

**And super shout out to my beta, annabethchase1500. You are amazing!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

Annabeth pulled out her phone as she left the library and dialed Piper's cell. She picked up on the third ring.

"Annie? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can we meet?" Annabeth asked. "We need to talk."

"Come on over to my place. We can talk there." Piper said.

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit" Annabeth said, hanging up and walking out to her car. She sighed as she turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot.

Once she reached Piper's house, the door was open and Piper was standing in the doorway.

"Okay, spill. What happened? " Piper asked as soon as Annabeth entered the house.

"The session." Annabeth sighed. "Come on." Piper said, waving Annabeth forward and walking toward her bedroom. Once they were there, both girls sat on the bed and Piper gave Annabeth a look.

"Okay, so I met Percy at the library... and...well.."

"What? Did he do something? Did you do something? What happened?"

"It was a complete disaster!" Annabeth said, her hands covering her face. "He-he just got under my skin so easily and when I tried to talk-he-" Annabeth groaned as she shook her head.

"Why do you let that boy get to you?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" Annabeth exclaimed. "He just does! It's everything! that smirk, the utter lack of care or motivation! Those sarcastic remarks and innuendos!"

"Okay, so he sets your teeth on edge, what about that made it a disaster?" Piper asked.

"He left after only fifteen minutes, Pipes. He yelled at me and left!"

Piper winced and whistled. "Wow, that does sound bad."

"And that isn't the worst part! Because of the stupid mentor contract I have to see him again! And if his grades don't improve it will reflect badly on me and colleges will see that and I won't get accepted and the whole plan will be ruined!" Annabeth ranted.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Piper yelled, putting up her hands. "Calm down! None of that is going to happen! Now tell me exactly what you two said and I will help you fix this mess...okay?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now explain." Piper said, gesturing to Annabeth.

"It all started when he came in. He was making the usual remarks and it just set me on edge. I then asked him some questions about his academic career and he got defensive. I asked why he has been to so many school and he looked really angry about it so I dropped the subject. I moved on to talk about his classes now. He kept making remarks and was being completely ungrateful. I told him off and he left."

"What exactly did you tell him off about?" Piper asked slowly.

"I told him he needed to start putting forth effort in school." Annabeth said. "And then he completely over reacted!"

"I need exact words Annabeth. Exact." Piper said in a serious tone.

"Um..I was talking about his current grade situation, which isn't great by the way. And he said something about not getting stuff handed to you, and then I told him how much I work for the grades that I get, unlike him. And he left."

Piper groaned as she shook her head. "Annie, why on earth did you say that?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Say what? The truth?"

"No! You were being a complete and utter...b-word!" Piper exclaimed.

"B-word?"

"You know how I feel about cursing..."Piper said.

"Okay, why was I being a 'b-word'" Annabeth asked, using air quotes.

"You literally told Percy he doesn't try in school!" Piper exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He obviously doesn't. I mean his grades are barely passing and he is failing some classes.."Annabeth started before Piper cut her off.

"I'm going to stop you right there. Okay, and spell it out for you." Piper said. "Maybe he is trying in school and you just seriously insulted him."

"But he doesn't!" Annabeth exclaimed while Piper gave her a look.

"Don't say that stuff Annie. I mean look at me!" Piper said.

"What about you?" Annabeth asked. Piper sighed while gripping the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"My grades might not be the best, or I'm not taking the most advanced classes, but I still try in school." Piper said. "So if you looked at my grades, would you say I don't try?"

"No! You do try! I've seen you study during a game and skip a after party just to work on a paper." Annabeth said, putting her hand on Piper's knee.

Piper raised an eyebrow and the connections slowly started forming in Annabeth's mind.

"I'm a horrible person" she breathed.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Piper exclaimed, while clapping her hands.

Annabeth buried her face into her hands. "I was a b-word today...wasn't I?"

Piper shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah"

"What am I going to do?" Annabeth asked.

"You need to do some serious apologizing. Find him tomorrow and figure out a way to fix this whole mess." Piper said.

"But-but how?"

Piper shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe just tell him you feel awful and you regret what you said."

"But what if he doesn't listen?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth! You are a Chase! And I know you will figure out some master plan to make things right!" Piper said, getting off the bed and looking down at Annabeth. "You are not a wimp! You are a strong, independent, smart, woman! So don't mope around!"

Annabeth sighed. "Okay...thanks Piper. You are the best."

Piper put he hands on her wrists. "Darn right I am, and don't you forget it."

"Seriously...thanks for listening to me and making me realize my mistake."

"Don't mention it darling." Piper said, flicking her hair. Her phone then buzzed and Piper checked her text messages. "The boys just got out of practice and want to grab a bite to eat. Wanna go?" she asked.

"Sure." Annabeth said and got off the bed as she and Piper headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

I knocked on the apartment door and it swung open.

"Percy!" Calypso exclaimed as she threw her arms around him in a big hug. "I'm so glad you came."

"Like I had a choice. If I didn't show, you wouldn't let me rest!"

Calypso rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh shush. Now come on in! Dinner is just about to be served."

Percy walked into the apartment and his mouth watered. The entire place smelled of curry and it just felt warm and inviting. Her apartment was always inviting. There were plants and hand made objects like pillows and blankets everywhere.

"Percy! Mi amigo!" Leo exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Leo, I literally saw you not even two hours ago."

"That is two hours too long!"

Percy just laughed as he followed the couple back into the kitchen. He sat down at the table with Leo as Calypso brought the curry and Naan to the table.

"Just dig in!" she said as the lid was lifted and the steam from the curry filled the air.

Percy took a big scoop of chicken curry, a large portion of the yellow jasmine rice and a big piece of the Naan.

"I have no idea how you do it sometimes Calypso." Percy said as he dug into his delicious meal.

"My girlfriend has a gift!" Leo proclaimed proudly.

Calypso smiled as she pecked his cheek and began eating her own plate of food. They all ate their full, and there was still some left over.

"Man Calypso, I swear I will never taste anything better than your cooking." Percy said, patting his full stomach.

"Darn right you won't" Calypso said, standing up and collecting the plates. "You two head to the living room and I'll bring out dessert."

Percy and Leo nodded and walked out to the living room, collapsing on the couch. Percy felt enveloped in the plush throw pillows that Calypso made herself. The hand embroidered pillows looked like they could be bought at any vintage furniture store, and Calypso had actually done so a few times. Her Etsy store was one of the most popular on the site, with people loving her hand-made items.

Calypso soon came out with three bowls and gave two to Percy and Leo. An ice-cream looking substance with a drizzle of a colorful sauce and almonds filled the bowl.

"Please tell me this is Mango Kulfi." An excited Leo said. Calypso nodded and Leo practically jumped for joy as he dug into his dessert.

Percy looked to Calypso for an explanation and she said "It is an Indian dessert. Just think of it as a mango ice cream, and you'll be fine."

Percy took a tentative bite and there explosion of flavor in his mouth. He quickly mirrored Leo and dug into his dessert as Calypso laughed at the way they scarfed down the authentic dessert.

Both of them sighed as they put their bowls down on the coffee table.

"You are seriously the best, Calypso" Percy said. Calypso only hummed a reply as she soon finished her desert.

"So, now that you are full of food and don't look like you're ready to murder someone...How about telling me what happened?" Calypso said.

Percy sighed as he sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "It was the stupid mentor thing today."

"How bad was it?" Leo asked, looking concerned for his friend.

"Total disaster. I mean, Leo trying to cook bad." he said. The couple winced and Leo whistled.

"Wow...that is bad..."

"She just insulted me! Telling me I don't work in school!" Percy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "So I left!"

"That's so stupid!" Leo yelled. "I've seen you struggle in school! Staying up late in the shop, reading some play written by some dead guy a hundred years ago, or working on your math homework while I'm trying to align the brakes on a car!"

"But what do I expect from little Miss perfect?" Percy sneered. "The only hardship she has had to endure is not being able to decide on Gucci or Prada."

Calypso sighed "Don't say those things Percy."

"Why? They're true!" Percy snapped.

"You don't know that. You of all people should know not to judge someone based on their appearance."

"It isn't just some first impression Calypso! Every time I have seen her, she is always dressed in designer clothes, driving the nicest car, and surrounded by all the snotty rich popular kids."

"And your conversations with her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She always talks down to me, like I'm trash beneath her." Percy said, looking down at the carpet.

"And what do you say during these conversations?"

"Well the usual comebacks and remarks." Percy said with a shrug. "But she deserves it!"

"Does she?" Calypso asked. "Have you given her any indication you are more than what she thinks you are?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is you are in the right here, but the fact you left sort of proved her right." Calypso said.

"My man Percy was totally right here! But what else should he have expected from some snotty rich girl." Leo said and Calypso narrowed her eyes and had a dangerous expression on her face.

"You forget Valdez, I used to be a girl just like her" she hissed. Leo instantly paled and quickly started back tracking.

"I-I-I meant! No! Calypso! You're-you're different!" he exclaimed.

"No I wasn't. I was Atlas's daughter. He was one of the richest men in America before I decided against that lifestyle. He just disowned me and I was glad. Because that life, it wasn't for me. And now I'm glad of what I do and where I am in life. Because it wasn't handed to me, I did it all myself." she said.

"Calypso, this is completely different." I said.

"No, Percy, it isn't." Calypso snapped. She then took a deep breath and the warm caring expression returned.

"Look, I know that you feel that you were right, and she is wrong. But there is more to this situation than just that. You are angry she judged you just off one look, when you have done the exact same thing, and haven't given her a chance to prove her impression of you wrong." she said.

I took a deep breath as I laid back into the couch. "Do you always have to be right?"

Calypso only smiled as she stood up and collected the bowls.

"Take my advice Percy, at least give this whole thing a chance. You owe it to yourself and her." she said, then walking into the kitchen.

"She is right, Perce." Leo said.

Percy just groaned and rubbed his face. "I know, but I don't want to have to deal with it just yet."

"Come on, it won't be that bad."

Percy sighed as he thought about the blonde haired cheerleader.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**PSA- For those of you who express maybe your distaste for the characterizations of Percy and Annabeth please listen. There is a method to my madness, and a light at the end of this tunnel! I am writing them this way for a reason. But do not fret! Things will turn around later on in this story. I am only making them out to be this way so I can start developing them and that way at the end, you can see how much they've grown.**

**So please stay with me and bear the OOC-ness for a while.**

**But now the chapter! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

Annabeth already told herself what she needed to do when she walked into school on Friday. Knowing Percy's schedule, she headed to his first period class which was Pre-Calculus CP.

Looking around the classroom, she saw no raven haired, leather clad, Percy. Sighing she looked at her rose gold watch, it was almost time for class to start. Annabeth left, having to go to her own Physics Honors class or else she would be late. Annabeth decided to try and catch Percy after first period but the same thing happened every period. Luckily she was able to talk to one of the student's exiting his third period Tech English class.

"Percy? He wasn't in class." the kid said before leaving a more than frustrated Annabeth in the hallway.

"He's avoiding me." Annabeth grumbled as she and Piper ate lunch together. Since it was a game day, the entire football team ate lunch together so Luke and Jason were gone.

"Well can you blame him?"

Annabeth shot a glare at Piper who backed down. "I'm sure you'll run into him on Monday!"

"He skipped school...why!?" Annabeth ranted.

"He probably didn't feel like it. Or maybe he is sick?" Piper suggested.

Annabeth groaned as she laid her head on the table.

"Don't obsess about it Annie. It will all work out in the end."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth mumbled.

"I just do." Piper said confidently.

Annabeth nodded and continued to eat her lunch with her best friend. The say flew by and next thing Annabeth knew she was cheering at the first home football game of the season. Annabeth's smile was wide as she cheered on the team and did flips and cartwheels to entertain the student section.

The game was a good way to clear her mind and relax. The warm night air was calming and as Annabeth did her back handsprings to celebrate another touchdown, she felt happy.

The final score was 38-21, with Olympus High winning. Luke ran over and hugged Annabeth after the game, Jason also coming over and hugging Piper.

"Do you both want to head out and get some dinner? Luke asked Annabeth and Piper.

"Where?" Piper asked.

"There's a new Indian place down the road" Jason suggested.

Piper almost squealed with delight.

"I think that counts as a yes." Annabeth said. Luke agreed as well and the group headed out to the new Indian restaurant.

After dinner, which consisted mostly of Jason and Luke going through the play by play of the game, Luke drove Annabeth home.

"Are your parents home?" he asked casually.

"I honestly don't know" Annabeth said with a shrug. "My dad's busy with his book, but he could be home writing right now. And my mom could still be at the office."

"Oh, okay" Luke said.

Annabeth's gut told her there was something more to the conversation than what her parent's schedules were. She dismissed the thought for now and laced her finger's with Luke's.

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

Monday Percy pulled into the parking lot. As he swung my legs off his motorcycle he saw Annabeth walking towards him. Taking in a deep breath Percy prepared himself or the very hard pill he was going to have swallow.

She walked up to him, her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her outfit was the usual preppy ensemble. A grey tank top with a navy cardigan and a silver necklace with a pair of white jeans and silver sandals.

"Hello Jack- I mean Percy." Annabeth said.

"Hey" Percy replied.

"Look I'm sorry" Percy began to say at the same time as Annabeth said "I'm sorry for Thursday."

"Wait what?" Percy said as both of them realized they talked over each other.

Before Annabeth could speak Percy gestured and said "Ladies first."

"I'm sorry for saying what I said on Thursday. I was out of line."

Percy stared at her for a few seconds, trying to process the words Annabeth had just said.

"I shouldn't have said that you don't try in school. I should have known better than to judge you like that. Please accept my apology."

A moment of silence passed between them until Percy's brain finally started working again.

"Oh.." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well thank you?"

Annabeth tilted her head a bit, unsure of how to reply. Percy cleared his throat. "I mean, thank you. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted like that and I'm sorry."

Annabeth blinked a few times, shocked that Percy Jackson, the absolute bad boy of the school had apologized to her.

"T-thank you." she stuttered.

She paused for a moment, looking a little unsure before saying. "Where were you on Friday...if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was working. A friend of mine was in a work related accident, broke his leg. I had to cover for him."

"Oh, well I hope your friend gets well soon." she said gripping the textbooks in her arms a little tighter.

The bell rang and both of them turned to the school. "That's the sprint bell. We better get inside." Annabeth said.

"Okay, well then...see you Thursday?"

Annabeth nodded and turned to leave. Percy ran a hand through is hair as he watched the blonde haired cheerleader walk into the school.

"Huh, I guess Calypso was right" he muttered to himself.

"Damn it, now I owe Leo ten bucks!"

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

As she walked into the school she saw a scowl on her boyfriend's face. Luke was leaning up against the wall, near the entrance to the parking lot.

"Luke? What's wrong? We won the game on Friday, so why are you looking so angry?"

"You know why." he gritted through his teeth.

Annabeth's brows furrowed. "If you have a problem just say it."

"Why were you talking with Jackson out in the parking lot?" he hissed.

"Percy? I'm his _mentor_. I'm supposed to talk to him Luke!"

"During your sessions." he retorted.

Annabeth blinked a few times, not used to this harsh tone Luke was using. Especially towards her.

"Are you jealous?!"

"No" he said after a moment.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Luke, I am not interested in Percy that way. I was just apologizing for some harsh words that I said last Thursday."

Luke nodded and the scowl disappeared.

"And just so you know he apologized to me for acting a little bit like a jerk on Thursday as well."

Luke looked utterly shocked. "No way!"

Annabeth only smirked as she and Luke walked to their classes.

The week passed relatively quickly, all the days somewhat blurring together. Next thing Annabeth knew it was Thursday afternoon and she was driving to the library. Once she walked inside Ms. Mnemosyne practically pounced on her.

"Annabeth! How is everything!? Is there something wrong? Are you here to mentor again? Is Percy alright?"

The questions came one right after the other, running together so fast Annabeth wondered when the librarian would run out of breath. Annabeth put up her hands up and became quiet.

"Okay, to answer your questions...I am fine, nothing is wrong, I am here to mentor again, and Percy is alright."

A smile spread across Mnemosyne's face. "That's wonderful! I already have your table cleared and ready to go!"

Annabeth thanked the woman and went back to the table and set out a few textbooks, papers, and pencils.

Then, she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Checking her phone for about the hundredth time, it was almost thirty minutes passed their scheduled time. then walked over.

"Is everything alright?"

"He's running late."

"Maybe he is having car troubles?" she suggested.

"I don't think so" Annabeth replied, standing up and packing up her belongings.

"Or maybe he forgot?" Ms. Mnemosyne quickly added. "Studies show most humans will forget about forty percent of what they just learned in 20 minutes and 77% of what they learned in six days."

"Oh no, he didn't forget" Annabeth hissed, her rage building. "Thanks for being so nice to me these few days, Ms. Mnemosyne." she added and left the confused librarian standing near the table.

Walking out to her car she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number of her mom's work. Her secretary picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Annabeth. Your mom is in a meeting right now, do you want me to leave a message."

"Actually I need a favor..." Annabeth said, unlocking her car and sliding in.

"What for?" she asked, warily.

"I have an idea of where someone, who blew me off by the way, is. And all I need to know is their work address."

There was a small pause and then the secretary said "What's the name?"

"Perseus Jackson"

There was the sound of typing and a mouse clicking for a few moments.

"Okay, I got it. He works at an auto shop downtown. I'll send you the address to your phone."

"Thanks." Annabeth replied and the secretary hung up. Her phone buzzed a couple seconds later with the address and Annabeth pulled out of the parking lot. After about twenty minutes Annabeth drove up to the car repair shop. And was not surprised at the fact Percy's motorcycle was parked right in front.

Getting out of her car Annabeth walked into the shop. There was no one behind the little desk in the reception part of the shop. But a few seconds later a girl with a red bandanna and a smiley-faced bandaid on her check walked in.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Is Percy Jackson here?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

The girl's eyes looked shocked, then suspicious, then wide with realization.

"You're that mentor-cheerleader-chick aren't you?"

"Yes. And I would like to speak with Percy. Could you let me back?"

The girl paused for a moment, looking like she was almost judging Annabeth.

"Okay, fine. Come on back." the girl said.

"Thank you..." Annabeth trailed.

"Nyssa" she finished.

Nyssa opened the door to the garage and Annabeth walked inside.

"Nyssa!?" Percy called from under a Ford Taurus. "This entire frame needs to be reworked! What the hell!"

"He's right there" Nyssa pointed. Annabeth nodded and walked over. Percy's lower half was visible from underneath the car and Annabeth just stood by him, crossing her arms.

"We're gonna need to completely tear this thing apart before we can get this thing running again" Percy said sliding out from under the car. "I'll call in Shane, he'll have to rebuild this before I can start-"

Percy saw Annabeth standing over him and stopped mid-sentence.

"Annabeth..."

"Hello Percy" Annabeth said, the scowl on her face evident.

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

'Crap' Percy thought ''I completely forgot to tell Annabeth I wouldn't make it today.'

"Listen" he started to say, standing up.

Annabeth only shook her head. "You know what? Don't bother."

She started to walk away and Percy cursed under his breath. "Annabeth! Wait!" he called out.

Annabeth kept walking away as Percy chased after her. "Listen I can explain!"

Annabeth stopped at the door, her hand resting on the doorknob. "I thought I apologized! I thought you were going to-" she stopped and only shook her head.

"No. I'm done. You obviously hate me and don't want this mentorship to work." Her grip on the handle was so tight, Percy could see her knuckles turn white.

"Annabeth! Listen to me!" Percy yelled. Annabeth turned around and Percy saw anger in her face but the smallest bit of hurt in her eyes.

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I completely forgot to tell you I had to work today. It was a last minute thing, and I'm sorry."

Nyssa then chose that moment to add her say. "It's true, Leo got sick at lunch today and we needed someone else and Percy is the only one we could call at such short notice."

Annabeth's gaze switched from Nyssa to Percy a few times before the anger on her face started to dissipate.

"Okay..." she said, letting out a deep breath.

"Wait...I never told you where I worked..." Percy said.

Annabeth looked a little guilty and flustered right then. "Well you said you worked at a auto shop and well..."

Percy shook his head and waved his hands a bit. "You know what. I don't want to know."

"When do you get off work? We can meet then."

"I'll be off in about an hour or two." Percy replied.

"We can meet at the library if that is alright?"

"Sure, but will it still be open?"

"I know the librarian, she should be alright with us staying a little after hours."

Percy nodded and Annabeth said goodbye, walking out of the shop.

"She's a feisty one" Nyssa commented.

Percy only rolled his eyes as he walked back to the car he was working on before Annabeth came into the shop.

"Got you wrapped around her finger though" Nyssa said.

"Shut up. She is my mentor for school. Trust me, if there was another way I would not be in the program right now."

Nyssa only smirked. "You keep telling yourself that Jackson."

Percy frowned at her and Nyssa only laughed as she left the garage to go to the front of the shop once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>

**And I hope everyone is having a Happy and safe Thanksgiving :)**


End file.
